Typical
by fishroe
Summary: {College!Stuck human AU} The tittle says circles GamTav and KaRezi. More pairings will emerge soon.


''Call me Collette.'' Collette said._Again_.

''Come down this way and you'll be at your room!'' Again,Collette flashed one of the _huge cheesy_ smile I've been getting for the last 30 minutes, I gave an awkward thug on my lips.I'm not sure if it was genuine ,considering it looked very advertising,the ones you usually see on the huge hovering billboards across the that it actually mattered, or that my response was effected by I'd smile something much more prominent, because that'd vouch her impression on me but it just doesn't work so easily for me.

Collette is a petite woman,probably in her mid-forties? She is brunette with a bob haircut and full dons a red office-like attire. The first time I saw her,something suggested that her hobbies included doing charity work,doing public speaking for a go-green campaign, the such,I was pretty much right,but I couldn't be too sure.

She led me across the foyer and the maze-like halls,floorings are paneled with dark wood and earthy-coloured and patterned mosaic. Students rustled here and there,mutually equipped heavily with their luggage and of awkward,seemingly I 'm the only new student this semester,I hung my head down slightly,avoiding eye contact while she continued on with her talk about the school's …deemed it to be necessary.

From there,we went up four floors of stairs me through a hallway on the left,she unlocked the first door at the section and stepped aside,and motioned me to enter.

''Well?''She cooed and dragged on,putting much more actions in her motion.

The room,40, had been painted a light beige color,pretty small,but considering this is a dormitory,it's at a plausible size,or maybe it was just an effect from the high are two large windows,each with a normal triangular shape and blue curtains lined along are two single bed at an opposite corner of the room,with an additional small drawer arranged next to the bed,two closets enough for a college student and much of all of the needy things,including two desks and a tan thin carpet.I was,reminded that I'm going to have a roommate,well,I can see that,just that I'm _hellacious_ nervous.

''Alright then,I will leave you to yourself now,sweetheart,'' She cheered and patted me lightly on my shoulder,hand me the keys,beamed a smile again and made her way to the exit.

Looking around for a while,I shifted myself onto a bed,sitting and putting my bags down,I sighed as I pulled out my toiletries and dump them into my provided drawer.I am probably going to have a roommate,actually,I think I am going to have a roommate,actually,I'm not that sure of I better not hog the place to myself so much at the moment. The classes starts tomorrow,so I might as well settle some belongings into their places.

I didn't bring much,4 T-shirts,3 cargo shorts and a pair jeans,a sweater in case,and my necessities, for this 2 the additional 5 set of Uniform sitting on my new stuff;My clothes for the year: 5 white dress shirts,5 pair of dark grey trousers,3 dark blue blazers,2 black ties and a beige pullover with the school crest on the P.E Uniform was provided too,4 pairs of dark polyester track pants with white lines down the side and 4 light grey cotton T-Shirts with ''SKAIA'' written on the back,along with a dark blue fleece tract jacket with school crest.

Fancy things,the school must have a lot of money to provide all these for students,or something, considering the materials than that,they had some pretty clingy rules,School blazers had to be worn in classes,official assemblies, and to pretty much any school-authorized happenings,well we could leave them behind for meals,and not wear them in halls,and also had to have our lights out by eleven,and we are allowed to use our electronics and small personal lights after that,provided that we will not bother our roommates,and also that we can still wake up early in the are not supposed to hang anything or put anything or stick anything on our rooms' walls using any other media except for the provided blu-tack(bizarre,but it is also on the supply list)I made a mental note on practically everything Collette told me,the rules and breakfast starts at 7 am,got to wake up early than that to get ready,and classes starts at 8.15 can hit the showers anytime we like,if we have time to spare,that is at 12 pm to 1 pm and dinner 6 pm to 7 then the evenings,are for clubs,sports or more work.

Getting done with unpacking,and still expecting my,uh,roommate to turn up,I decided to maybe try on the a set nicely from the hanger,I place it onto myself and looked wasn't a full-length mirror to gauge the full effect.I only got a partial wasn't that it matterred,maybe I'd prefer not to have a full-length if I was checking out on it like,God forbids,a woman and then my roommate walks in,and I'm going to have a roommate who thinks I have issues for the whole entire year.

I took a few good minutes in the bathroom,to get it on,the clothes are really stiff from the packing,it's normal for new Uniforms to be like that,but the trousers do really need some good yanking to put it I had a better result was kind of silly, I,actually expected hair,which is a deep brown Mohawk looked black against the blazer, or it could have been just the lighting,but nevertheless,I sort of liked the part I least liked was the made me look like a dork,which didn't helped,because I think I already look like a dork,plus,it looked like too much of a statement to wear them.I pulled it loose and tugged it to a side – I want to see every variation of I changed it out,after hanging around with it in a while back into the casual clothes from before;white T-shirt with a print of my favourite band,a flannel over it and cargo shorts. I put my headphones on,because I always find music helps me to adjust better,I need something to dismiss me thinking about my nervousness tomorrow in class.

Suddenly the door opened,I almost screamed jumped off my bed and I accidentally knocked off the headphones off my blasted music into the room.I turned to see a dude standing in the doorway with a sling has really light hair,not platinum,certainly not white,something in the middle,brown eyes and reddish-pale was not,I noticed,wearing a of the students returning were wearing their Uniform,back in the is wearing a grey shirt and faded denim jeans,paired with red converse.

' 'You're Tavros Nitram?''He shifted his view from the headphones and looked at raised an eyebrow,it was clearly delivered with a touch of doubt in the tone.

''Yea...h.'' I nodded and verified,awkwardly scrambled to retrieve my headphones and MP3,offing it for goodwill.

He nodded as he entered the room,taking the bed opposing my mine and dumped his bag on it and turned around to face me.''Alright,just verifying.I heard I have a new roommate and you have not fucking idea how much some idiots would screw up with identifying their own to me at least 2 flipping times already.'' He grunted with his last sentence and proceeded to unzip his bag,dragging a bag of toiletries and placed them into the bathroom.

''Uh,really,then I guess,maybe that was why I had a housemistress guiding me here today.'' He smiled dryly.

''The actual fuck,they do things like that?'' He looked at me,as he exited the bathroom,his nose all scrunched up and with a frown.''Why do they even need to do that the rooms are numbered for fuck's sake,'' He sat down on his bed,''Oh right,I fucking forgot,my name is Karkat Vantas.''he dug out his phone from the bag,and set his bag on the floor.

''Oh,oh,nice to meet you,Karkat.'' Tripping over my words awkwardly,again ,it's not on top of the screw meter yet,though,at least.''So..what happened to your previous roommates?''

Not looking away from his phone,he said. ''Alright,okay,it's mutual I guess,whatever,I don't think you're going to be an annoyance anyway,'' Probably texting someone.''I didn't devour them so don't get all shit and junked up in your head for your opinion on me moved,and the other one ,the brother of a… friend of mine moved,because shit happened and now he apparently have to go to respective schools.''

''I wish them luck in all they're doing.'' I said.

He gets off his bed, shrugged and tucked his phone into his jeans.''Dinner is going to be served in half an hour,I have to meet some of my friends,so catch you if you want to tag along,because I feel guilty,'' He shrugged again,''It's fine but I'll warn you they're freaks.''

I perked up and agreed to it,I meant,who would deny the offer to make friends?I doesn't happen so often after you went pass primary school,''Sure!Um,I meant,if you don't mind,that doesn't sound bad either,you know,haha..''

I hopped off the bed and he gave a small smirk as signaled me to just follow him,''I'll bring the keys out.''


End file.
